Kel and Neal Drabbles
by Noorah
Summary: A series of drabbles that don't exactly fit together. These drabbles are based mainly on Kel and Neal's growing relationship over time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my new drabble story.. I've been working on some writers block and trying to get back into the story writing mode. Hope you like this multi chapter drabble fic and I hope it tides you all over until I get the idea for a new story. Have fun, enjoy and review!

#13 Long Day

She was there with a hug when he slumped down against the door to his quarters, tears trickling down his cheeks. "Long day?" she murmured, letting herself slide down next to him. When he nodded, her smile turned grim. "It'll be alright. It always is. Give it some time."

#2 Friends

He was nodding off, tucked into a warm bedroll by a softly crackling fire when he heard her sniff. "Kel?" His voice was loud enough for only her to hear. He felt her shift beside him and strained to see her in the dim light. "We'll get your people back to you." He told her, reaching out to clasp her hand and give it a tight squeeze. She grasped his hand and met his gaze. "I never doubt my friends." Was her only reply.

#29 Locks

She knew it was him even before she saw or heard him. Neal of Queenscove was the only one of her friends that would magic a door open. She grinned at the curses and picked her book back up, looking up only when the door opened and a smiling Neal popped his head in. As he opened his mouth to speak, she interrupted. "It was unlocked."

#59 Stone

He knew it was pointless to try to crack the Yamani mask that Kel currently wore as she sat next to Liam of Roger's Falls, however Liam didn't seem to noticed that his chattering was getting him nowhere in the knights book. Neal excused himself and made his way to her table, giving a short bow to the noble boy and turning to Kel with a smile. "I was wondering, Lady Knight, if you wanted to join some of our year mates at a fire later this evening." At the relieved look she gave him, he knew that once again he had cracked the mask of stone.

#37 Kind

She had always been a naturally kind person, but what Kel felt towards her friends that morning was anything but. She felt like stabbing Merric with her fork, smothering Cleon with her sock and was inches away from pushing Owen off a very tall tower. Neal noticed as he sat down and slipped a small piece of paper to her in their first class. She could not help but smile as she read. 'Kel- You're being too kind to them. Put on the pants and order them around for a bit. It's not like they could do anything to you. They like you too much. -Neal.'

#21 Rise

He had always been one that obeyed the bells, even through summer. However, there were always the exceptions to the rule, on such exception being his birthday. Neal had slept through first bell and midway through second when loud knocks were rapped on the door. He sat up, mumbled a few choice words and got up to see who it was and what they wanted. When he saw Owen and Kel holding a cake, he had to smile. "For me? You shou-" said cake was shoved in his face and giggling madly, the two pages then bolting for the safety of their own rooms. Swiping the cake from his eyes and licking his fingers, Neal grinned. If only he could wake up this way every morning!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oooh! I know, and update! Sorry it has been a few days… I have been absolutely loaded with books to read, packing and fundraising for my trip to the Czech Republic in July and a nephew who hates me in the morning but seems to love me in the afternoon! I'm not entirely happy with these.. Some are good, others are not so much... I am a bit preoccupied with my original character , Emma who is currently on her way to Vegas to have a shotgun wedding… Well in the early workings of that fic she is! Anyways, I hope you enjoy these little drabbles and drop a review!

11. Animal

He was not sure why he was so shocked when he found her asleep, curled up next to that monster of a horse in their third year. Maybe it was seeing her actually comfortable with that beast stretched out next to her as she slept. With both eyes closed. But then again, six years later he found her once again curled up in the stable with Peachblossom, warm and content next to her horse. He had to smile and walk away quietly. Kel was Kel, and if she found sleeping next to a hoofed monster fun, he wouldn't spoil her joy.

19. Itch

She knew he was once again staring at the back of her neck with the intensity he normally only gave his books and the latest court beauties. She could never figure out why her mage friend found it so amusing to stare at her and watch her squirm. After four days of this endless torture, Kel took action, coercing her sparrow friends into helping with some berries. That morning, she watched him carefully all through class, grinning each time he itched his arm or leg. "Neal, you should get that checked." Owen told him later, backing away slowly from the flailing mage. "Or he shouldn't provoke Kel into putting itching powder in his clothes." Roald, always the perceptive one, replied with a slight grin.

15. Duty

"You have to listen to the King, Neal! Don't be stupid and don't risk yourself because of me!" she hissed at him when he trotted up beside her, leaving the others behind them for the moment. He watched her for a moment before he replied quietly, "My duty is to those with which my loyalty lies." He told her, shrugging a small smile gracing his face. "Sadly, my darling, you're one of those people."

38. Fruity

The day she found Nealan of Queenscove wearing a dress was the best day of her life. The fact that Merric, Raoul and Owen were there with her made it even better. Before that afternoon, she had never known that the particular shade of Pineapple yellow he had been wearing could look good on anyone. 

For years, he always wondered why those four cracked up whenever someone said the word pineapple and why Kel, Raoul, Merric and Owen always seemed to mention how daffodils and pineapple go splendidly together.

26. Color

Needless to say he was shocked to find his hair dyed pineapple yellow. However, his year mates, Owen and Raoul all got a kick out of it, offering him daffodils and lemon pie whenever possible. When he asked Kel what this was about, she laughed and replied, "You look lovely. With that hair and your dress to match you're guaranteed an invitation to My Lord Gareth the Younger's Christmas Ball." He turned scarlet, which complimented his hair very well and glared at her. "I'm serious, Neal! That shade, while offending on others, looks quite precious on you. I'm sure Raoul will offer to take you to Lord Gareth's ball." She grinned up at him and darted away, leaving a very 'in the know' Neal wishing he wasn't.

31. Correspondence

Kel had received many letters during her time on the battle field, but the ones sealed in green always made her heart soar. Her men could always tell when one of 'them letters' had been brought in, for she changed. Her smile grew a little bit wider, her resolve grew a little bit stronger and her whistling grew a little bit louder as she did her daily chores. Her men thanked Neal, after they went home. They thanked him for keeping her strong and sane, one letter at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, only two.. Sorry guys, I've been busy with friends and family as of late. Enjoy the two newest drabbles that I've written and stay tuned for many more in the next few days!

69. Fire

As he warmed his fingers over the flickering flames, he couldn't help but watch and listen to Kel and Neal as they sat opposite him. Neal was going off about a book again and Kel had her fingers in her ears, singing loudly and off key to block his voice out. The grin on the Knight Master's face told Merric all he needed to know. Raoul of Goldenlake was teaching his squire everything he knew. Including how to block out annoying mage's that also happened to be best friends.

70. Earth

Neal never knew that Kel didn't like sea travel much, well not before this. As soon as the walk way had been put down, Kel was off the ship and onto solid ground, flopped out with a silly grin on her face. "You're blocking my sun." she told Neal, as he stood over her. He grinned. She was back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh geeze, guys.. I'm sorry about the lapse in memory on my part! I've been knackered these last few days with all the work I'm doing and the birthday present I'm writing for a friend. Enjoy these drabbles and keep an eye out for my birthday oneshot for my bestest friend ever, Shelbers! Don't forget that reviewing keeps me from writing stories in chatspeak!

& I'm giving a giant Kudos bar to my faithful reviewer, Abyssgirl! I just want you to know that your reviews always make my day! Thanks for your continuing support of my stories, you're a wonderful person!

-Noorah

71. Air

Their hair and clothes were whipped around them as they road as fast as they could towards the castle, the beats of the horses hooves pounding out a drumbeat that matched the thunder. Kel glanced over at Neal who was hunched over his horses' back, eyes squinted shut against the cold rain. She couldn't help but laugh. His eyes flicked to hers before he pulled his horse to a stop under a nearby tree, his green eyed gaze resting on her. "Can you smell it?" she asked, grinning. "Can you smell the lightning in the air?" he raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath, there: a tangy, electric kind of smell, faint but noticeable. She pointed at the sky, eyes out over the horizon with a smile on her face. "Wait. Watch." She murmured. Moments later, the darkening sky lit up with a brilliant flash of light and once again Neal could smell the lightning in the air.

68. Water

She had been stretched out underneath the big oak tree in the middle of camp, sleeping peacefully when Neal found her. Shrugging halfheartedly, Neal stretched out next to her, letting his eyes drift shut for a nap. One by one all of the other young knights she was friends with joined her, the common thought that a nap would simply be perfect. Surprisingly, it wasn't Lord Wyldon that woke them up, it was Dom and his squad. Normally Kel and Neal would agree that being woke up by Dom and his men was better than Raoul, but this wasn't exactly normal. When Dom had finished counting to three, and the water was flung out over all the sleeping knights, Kel and Neal were the first ones up and the first to grab his arms. With Owen and Merric's help, the two maneuvered the laughing sergeant over the water trough and let him drop into the icy bath waiting below.

40. Listen

Neal could never understand why Kel actually listened to him when he spoke, instead of nodding and muttering random words at the right places. He didn't get why she could actually pay attention to him, even though he knew she thought it was the single most boring thing ever. As the years passed and they grew from pages to squires, and finally to knights, Neal still couldn't figure out why she listened to his ranting, his poems and even his philosophical ideas without killing herself. Or him. When he finally asked her why, she rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder. "Because what no one else but me seems to see is that you're actually quite dim at times." At his confused gaze, she laughed and pushed him from her room. "Because I like to listen to you talk. You always seem to have something to say and an opinion about it and exactly why your way is right. Did you actually think I learned my diplomatic skills from Raoul?" she smiled at him. "You taught me to find out about the other opinion before pointing out my own and backing it up. You taught me that being well learned and researched can only help you in a time of need." With that, she closed the door, leaving a very confused but satisfied Neal staring at the plain wood.

1. Two A.M

"What're you doing over here?" a sleepy Kel asked Neal with a yawn, blinking blearily up at him. It was just after midnight on a balmy summer night and she had been asleep out in a field, Jump next to her. When she had been prodded awake by her lanky friend, she had grudgingly woken up to talk to him.

"Couldn't sleep. It's too hot in my rooms." He muttered, looking sheepish. He was dressed in breeches and a light tunic in the same brown shades as Kel's. Rolling her eyes, she motioned with her hand for him to stretch out beside her on the cool ground of the feild.

"Don't talk. Don't snore. Don't take my blanket." She told him, rolling away from him to go back asleep. He obeyed, flopping onto his stomach, head resting on his arms. He lay there for a few moments silently before murmuring her name. She mumbled something along the lines of 'I thought I told you not to talk' and then ignored him. He smiled and rolled over and let his eyes shut, the early morning breeze helping him sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry, everyone. My calendar is filled up with so much crap right now, I've had no time to sit down and write. Finally I have a little bit of time to just relax and write you amazing readers some more drabbles of Kel/Neal goodness! If you're craving more K/N, go look at my drabble response. It's ten drabbles filled with K/N! Now, I hope you enjoy this set and forgive me for being gone so long!

One more thing, I leave the 28th of July for two weeks with limited internet access. That means no new drabbles until after the 9th of August. I'll try to get in two or more updates before I leave, but no promises, guys!

Onto the stories!

**81. Alone**

If you would have asked Neal ten years ago where he thought he'd be ten years in the future, he would have told you something wild. He definitely wouldn't have told you that he would be kneeling in front of a large tombstone, crying. He had been knighted over twenty years ago, met Kel nearly thirty years before and had been married to her for fifteen years that previous fall. She had been killed, two days after their anniversary, leaving Nealan of Queenscove sad, tired and most of all- alone.

**72. Sing**

Kel had been making her way back to the library after tucking in her son on a rare winter evening at home, when she passed by her youngest daughter's room. She paused in the doorway and smiled at the sight that met her eyes. Neal sat in the rocker next to the window, his five month old daughter cradled against his chest. He was singing softly as he rocked the baby back and forth, eyes focused on the moon that shined brightly outside the window. Her smiled grew and she took in the scene for another moment before heading off to her study to finish the papers that awaited her. As she walked, she realized, in all her years, Kel had never heard Neal sing. Ever.

**86. Words**

The first time he told her, "I love you," he had laughed at the slightly shocked expression on her face. When that expression changed to one of joy and she returned his words, he was the happiest man in the world.

He laughed at the expression on Kel's face when their first child said, "Mama," but when that same baby girl turned to look at him and said, "Dada," he realized that at that moment in time, he was the luckiest man in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! I had my last meeting about YMCA Europe Trip 2008 earlier today and everything is signed, notarized and finished (in other words: I can go!!)! I was so excited that I got home, read a few stories on here and Portkey, opened a word document and let my fingers flow! I think everyone knows that feeling, the one where everything in the stories fit together seamlessly and your writing sounds good, even to yourself! Once again, I have to thank my amazing readers and my awesome friend Abyssgirl who has faithfully reviewed every time and recently agreed to co-write a story with me! Keep an eye out for something brand new that will be rolling around into soon! I promise one more update before the 28th, and this chapter will be as long as possible!

Thanks to everyone who made my review record a whopping 23 reviews! You all are amazing and deserve a giant glass of lemonade, some pineapple, and a dance party with the Jonas Brothers. LIVE! (Pretend that I'm actually giving this to you, guys. If I could in RL, I would!)

Enjoy!

**4. Lost**

"Whoops! Sorry guys!" Kel and Neal sprang apart, the Lady Knights face impossibly controlled after being caught kissing Neal. Neal on the other hand was blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at Kel and Owen. Kel patted Neal's shoulder gently and shook her head at Owen who shrugged. "I took a wrong turn at the well." He told her, shrugging, a grin still plastered on his face. When Kel and Neal remained silent, he shrugged and big them farewell, taking off at a run towards the main part of camp. "Cleon! Merric! I was right, you lost the bet! That's a gold noble from each of you, thanks!"

The two knights shared a glance and grinned, Kel slipping her hand into Neal's as the two took off in the general direction of the other knights. "Good idea, that." She commended him, squeezing his hand with a soft laugh. "Who would've thought that the men were actually placing bets about us?" Neal laughed and responded by pulling her close and giving her a kiss.

**8. Family**

"So you're the girl that's keeping Neal out of trouble! He's never been good at keeping his opinions to himself, I'm afraid, not even as a boy." Kel grinned as Neal blushed and moaned a halfhearted disagreement to his mother.

"I try my best." Kel replied with a bow and a grin, rolling her eyes at her friend's antics. "It's quite difficult, actually. He has this certain charm that makes you want to run screaming." She shoved his elbow away as he tried to dig the bony appendix into her ribs and smiled sweetly up at him. "I could tell your mommy what you do in your spare time, Daffodil." She stated, eyes glinting with mirth.

"You wouldn't dare, Mother!" he replied with a mock swoon. The lady of Queenscove laughed at the two Knights and hooked her elbow through Kel's.

"The stories I could tell you about him!" she laughed with a shake of her head, leading the Lady Knight away from her gaping son. "Did he ever tell you that he used to steal my gowns and wear them about the keep? It was the cutest thing… He'd often get his brothers, one a fully grown knight at the time, mind, to join him." She joined Kel in laughter and shot a glimpse back at her red faced child. In a loud whisper, she added in Kel's ear, "He still dresses up at home when Jas asks him nicely."

**28. Needle**

Neal wasn't surprised when he found Kel sitting at the base of the outer curtain, staring up at the Needle with a blank expression. He didn't speak as he slid down against the wall next to her, clasping his hand in hers. They remained like that, pensive and silent for another full bell, eyes trained on the tower as it stood in all its glory as the sky was stained with the rich indigo of nighttime. She was the first to move, standing silently and taking his hand to help him up from his place on the ground, smiling slightly as he stretched and yawned. He wrapped his fingers around hers once again and tugged her gently inside, away from her troubling thoughts. "It's over now, Kel." He told her gently as they walked through the silent corridor. "Joren was caught and the men that helped him were sentenced. You brought Lalasa justice." He kissed her cheek softly when they arrived at her room and let her hand go, turning on his heel to make his way to his room, hands thrust into his pockets as he whistled softly under his breath. She swallowed her words and watched him go, thanking the gods that they had given her such an amazing man as her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Wow... It has been exactly two months since I've updated anything on here and I've started to feel a bit guilty about it... I got really into Camp Rock and Jonas FF and threw a fit when the Jonas ones were deleted. Couple that with the loss of a website that's been very near and dear to my heart and the lack of interest in reading anything other than Host, life's been crazy. Though it did settle down and I did get a bit of time to just chill on Saturday with a boy who I thought I'd been over for a loooong time…

Overall, It has turned into a writing mood, and I hope that I can write you people some decent drabble

**56. Mine**

The first time he held Camille in his arms, he was speechless. It wasn't so much as holding the baby that took his breath away, but the fact that this baby was his. His gaze flickered from the small miracle in his arms to Kel, knowing that she understood what was going on in his mind, without him having to tell her. He moved slowly over to her side and gently placed their daughter in her arms, pressing his lips softly to the baby's forehead and then to hers. He glanced up and met his father's eyes, a large smile spreading slowly across his face as he looked back down and studied his little family. Hazel eyes met green for the briefest of moments, and he said softly, "I love you."

**87. Comfort**

It was just a hand slipped around her waist, but it meant so much more to Kel. After that fateful war with Scanra ended, funerals were being held left and right and men that she had fought beside and had their lives taken were always the hardest. She shot a thankful look up at Neal who smiled grimly in return, pulling her tight to his side as he returned his gaze to the priest. Kel rested her head against Neal's shoulder as the priest finished one man's burial and moved to the next, silently thanking Neal for not letting her drown.

**53. Trust**

They stood side by side as they surveyed New Hope for the first time, her eyes lingering on the defense, while his eyes studied the infirmary. It wasn't anything new to the people of New Hope who were used to the Lady Knight and the Knight Healer spending hours silently going over things around the camp, but only a few ever realized how deep their connection really was. It wasn't that they didn't wish to speak, but that they could communicate without needing the words.

**61. Stories**

Dusk had always been Neal's favorite time of the day, and having a daughter caused that to grow even more. He never grew tired of the endless kisses and hugs from his little girl, nor did he ever grow tired of the story he told her nearly every night. As she grew up, that story was asked for less and less, until it was asked only by his youngest. On the morning of his eldest daughter's wedding, she turned to him and asked him for the story one last time. He caught Kel's eyes over his daughter's head and smiled, sitting down across from Cam and preparing himself to tell her one last story. "It all started on the first day of Page training when one of the first year pages wore a dress, instead of breeches and a tunic…"


End file.
